1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, and particularly, to a vehicle including an exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
An exhaust pipe is conventionally used in a vehicle. JP-UM-A-H07-8524, for example, discloses an exhaust apparatus comprising two exhaust pipes connected to an inner combustion engine of an automobile or the like, an external pipe covering a periphery of the two exhaust pipes and a thermal insulation member such as glass wool. The thermal insulation member is provided along an inner surface of the external pipe while no insulation member is provided in an area on and in the vicinity of a centerline between the two exhaust pipes.
In JP-UM-A-H07-8524, however, a space with no thermal insulation member is formed on and in the vicinity of a centerline between two exhaust pipes. This causes a disadvantage in that heat generated from the two exhaust pipes escapes from the space with no thermal insulation member between the two exhaust pipes and a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently insulate heat between the two exhaust pipes.